


A Mind Castle Fit for a Prince

by Amydiddle



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Good intentions that need some tweaking, One Big Happy Family, Roman's Week, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), The mind palace is a castle, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Creativity is a driving force.When in dry spells Prince is weak and has a massive migraine, when in neutral spells he is pretty much as he always is, but grand moments of inspiration Prince is practically a king. The side of creativity is filled with power and can create whatever he wants with or without daydream mode.Of course the first thing Roman wants to do with this amazing power is change the mind palace into something grander and of course he will not inform the others before he does just that.





	A Mind Castle Fit for a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is on my sideblog: Gloomy-Goober as a story for Roman's week in the Sanders Sides appreciation month. Just a fun little thing. 
> 
> It has not been edited when transferred. I just kind of copied and pasted it onto here.

This had to be his most masterful creation yet. The level of detail had had managed to produce in such a short span was just marvelous. 

The prince stood in the main entry way of a large castle that had once been the wonderfully crafted, but severely lacking, mind palace. He had made it to be the perfect combination of story book, Hogwats, Disney, movie and historical castles. A feat he was very proud of.

He loved when there seemed to be an unending rush of creativity. Even without Daydream mode he could feel the power that was being unintentionally give to him.

Roman span in a slow circle to take in the whole entry, as he did his normal regal outfit became even more regal. The simple dress became more lavish with gold buttons, his red sash now decorated with jewels, and a crown appeared on his head. Yes, he could get used to this life. 

He stepped out of the entry with a smile on his face, a hand on the now jeweled handle of his sword. 

Prince had an advantage of the creation of this castle and that was he knew where every room was. It only took a few turns to reach the great hall, which was ready for a grand breakfast feast. His smile only grew more when he spotted a very unamused Logan at the doorway. 

The logical side skipped the usual morning greeting to get right to the point.

“I would have assumed that you had beat this habit after Thomas grew into adulthood, Roman.” 

Roman scoffed and stopped in front of Logan. 

“Oh please, Logan, what fun would that be? Our inspiration is stronger than it has been in ages,” Roman posed dramatically at that as if to show off just how detailed the castle was, “It would be a terrible crime not to take advantage of this while I have the chance.” 

“I hope you know this will backfire, like it has every other time you have changed the mind palace dramatically,” Logan stated. The side always was grumpy before his morning coffee. Roman felt it was good hindsight to keep the machine despite the ancient update to their home. 

The prince waved him off. “There is no way this will go as badly as the last time.”

Logan shook his head and walked into the great hall. The side took a seat at the nearest table and was glad to find his newspaper and coffee ready for him. Roman followed him in a moment after, muttering under his breath about tower rooms for nerds. 

* * *

Logan stuck to his own table that breakfast, which Roman was fine with. He would take the center stage as always and enjoy the many foods he had summoned for himself. Still there was a small bit of loneliness that came with the lack of the usual small table and closeness. 

A smile did spread on his face when the main doors opened and a pajama clad Morality came strolling into the hall with a wide eyed look.

“Patton! How wonderful for you to join us this fine morning!” Roman called from his seat. 

The heart turned his head at the call of his head and smiled brightly. 

“Roman! Is it just me or is the hallway from my room a lot longer than I remember?”

Logan sighed from his seat and put down his newspaper so it was in Patton’s reach. 

“That would be because Roman has chosen today to transform the mind palace into an actual castle,” the paused to fix his glasses, “Did not even make it historically accurate.”

Roman rolled his eyes and made his way from his table towards Patton. 

“Now what fun would that be,” he stated to Logic before he set his full attention on Morality, “But it truly is wonderful to see you. I thought I would have to go on a quest to see that you did not get lose.” 

“Now that would have been a  _royal_ pain,” Patton joked and waved off the disapproving look he got with a bright smile. “This is quiet a design, Ramen-”

“It’s Roman.” 

“I don’t think you have ever made one this gigantic before.”

Despite the obvious slip up of name caused by the change confusion, Roman beamed brightly at the compliment. The prince stood up taller and puffed out his chest heroically. 

“Why thank you, Patton. At least someone appreciates my hard work.” He sent a pointed look over to Logan, the side having chosen to ignore the word choice and continue to eat. 

“Of course I appreciate it…but I would appreciate it more if I was allowed to have some of those chocolate chip pancakes.”

Princey smiled and stepped aside to allow Morality a clear path towards the main table in the hall. 

“Be my guest, my friend, and then after breakfast I can give you a lovely tour of all the features I have added into this castle. I am sure you will find the stables and the swimming pool to your liking.”

Patton gasped, “We have a swimming pool!?!” 

“Evidently so,” Logic stated.

“A castle would be bland without one.” 

Roman followed the excited ball of joy that was Patton and pulled out the emotion-filled side’s chair. Morality wasted no time to dig into the small feast that had been prepared. With him here the lonliness that Prince felt did disappear quite a bit. 

He was right to say that this would have no backlash. Last time he had made a small mistake. This was going better than fine, it was-

* * *

Terrible. This was terrible. In the swarm of creating he had forgotten a very important detail. One that had set all three sides rushing through the halls of the castle. 

“You know, last time you did this we told you never to put him in the dungeon again,” Logic stated between a few breaths, “So how in the world did you think it would be a good idea to put him in a tower?” 

Roman grit his teeth and started up a few stairs that led to the next floor. 

“I just thought he would like a room furthest from us. I forgot about that fear of heights thing.” 

“How could you forget!?!” Patton’s words, thought distressed, were broken up between more labored breaths. 

“I don’t know!” Roman yelled dramatically, “I was caught in the moment, alright?”

“It’s…alright, kiddo,” Patton got out as he ran, “Just next time you are doing this…and you know Virgil wants to be away…maybe…maybe just put him in the west wing or something.”

“That…” Roman paused and almost stopped running while doing so, “That is not a bad idea actually. I shall use that if I ever do this”

Patton seemed to brighten up at the praise. It was a small victory on this crazy quest. Still, they had a mission to focus on. 

Roman directed them around a few more twists and turns until they are in a much darker area of the castle. When he had started to design this area of the mind palace Roman’s head was focused on all the Disney villains. 

The bricks that made up the castle were no longer a warm grey but now a dirty brown and some were a muted black. Some were even crooked or had fallen off because of thorn covered vines growing around them. 

The deeper they got the darker ti became until Roman had to hack at vines with his sword and Logan had to carry a still barefoot Patton on his back to keep the side from stepping on thorns. 

“Exactly how did you expect Virgil to get to breakfast?” Logan asked when Roman began to fight a very thick bramble. 

“It was not this terrible when I last saw it,” Roman cut down a few vines, “But I think it is feeding off the negative energies.”

“I hope he is alright,” Patton mumbled and clung tighter to Logan’s neck. 

Roman swung again and the last of the vines fell to reveal an old wooden door. He kicked it open with ease and looked back at his two companions. “Well, the only way to know is to find out.” 

Logic let Morality down after he crossed over the remains of the vines. The short moment left the two behind Roman by several steps. Usually they would have called for him to wait but this was an urgent matter. 

* * *

The first thing Roman was aware of as he threw open the tower door open was that terrible uneasiness that usually came with Anxiety’s room. The swirling thoughts of dread and insecurities. The second thing was a figure falling off the bed in the space and the faint sound of music from headphones. 

“Roman what the f-.”

“Anxiety!” The pre-planned epic speech seemed to have died on his tongue upon entering the cobwebbed covered space. “You…are you alright?”

Virgil got himself up from the floor and hit paused on his phone. The anxious side was still in his pajamas but had his hoodie over the t-shirt. The dark headphones around his neck and a very annoyed look on his make-up free, exhausted face. 

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

This was defiantly not what Prince expected. He had expected the side to be freaking out or at least a little scared about the current situation. This just seemed like he had disturbed a teenager in their room while they were listening to tunes. 

“Well…I…” Damn this room and it’s evil powers. “If you haven’t noticed you are in a castle.” 

Virgil looked up and around dark stone walls. 

“Woooowww, really? I thought I was just going more gothic,” came the very sarcastic response. 

“Look here, Emo ‘R Us, I-”

Patton and Logan stumble slowly into the room at that moment. 

“We came up here to make sure that you were not dying because of this change. I do not need your sass!”

“Up here?” 

“Virgil!” Patton hurried over to the dark clad side and hugged him tightly, “I’m so glad you are okay.”

Logic looked around the room and stared at the dark curtain that hung the areas were the windows would be. A thought clicked into the side’s head and he nudged Prince to point them out. The creative side figured it out quickly.

“Patton,” Logic tried to warn but Morality was already in the middle of the statement. 

“I was so worried!” Patton said as he clung to Virgil. “I thought for sure that once you realized you were trapped in a tower you would have freaked out.” 

The room went still. Silence seemed to ring in the air and even Patton got the picture to let go of Anxiety and back up some. Roman got more of the idea to start to retreat out of the room. 

“You put me…in a tower…” Virgil said slowly. 

“In my defense I was not thinking of trapping you…more of thinking about your liking to be alone.”

Virgil did not seem to hear. “You put me in a tower.”

Roman stood in the doorway now, the prince ready to run. 

“Roman, how long is this castle going to last?” Logan asked, seemingly out of the blew. 

Prince glanced at the still in shock Anxiety and than at Logic. 

“A week?” 

“You little-!”

That seemed to snap Virgil out of it and Roman was off down the winding stair case with Patton and Logan still at the top as they watched the chase. 

“Virgil, please! I did not mean for you to get stuck! I promise!”

* * *

That night, Thomas would come back from a nice outing with friends and find Anxiety curled up on the couch with a throw blanket over him…an Mrs. Fuffybottom hugged tightly to the side’s chest. Virgil would choose to wait out the change back in the real world. 

Roman agreed that it would be the best option…he still thought this castle was pretty sweet though. Just needed a few adjustments for  _next time_ so this situation does not happen again. Like they say ~~third~~ tenth times the charm and he was bound to get one without any backlash eventually. 


End file.
